


Housemates fan art

by FracturedIron



Series: Fan Art of Coneycat's Housemates [2]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Being Human crossover, Coneycat, F/M, Gen, Good Loki, Housemates, Housemates fanfic, Loki Redemption, Thor AU, Thor crossover, being human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Coneycat's Housemates fanfic series, where after letting go at the Bifrost, Loki falls into the Being Human cast's dustbins: http://archiveofourown.org/series/14925</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housemates fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322356) by [Coneycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coneycat/pseuds/Coneycat). 



> Fanart of Coneycat's Housemates fanfic series, where after letting go at the Bifrost, Loki falls into the Being Human cast's dustbins: http://archiveofourown.org/series/14925
> 
> It's a crossover of Thor and Being Human, and it's GREAT. If you're a fan of redemption!Loki, go read it, even if you haven't seen Being Human (you don't really need to). It gives a believable take on how Loki could be redeemed and how his family relationships could improve, and the author's really blended the two worlds unbelievably well together. There's heart wrenching and heartwarming moments galore, high-action adventures and laugh-out-loud hilarity.
> 
> I'm not really much of a fan artist - I prefer doing my own original stuff - but if I love something enough, I'll sometimes get the urge :) Most of these are just likely to be quick, sketchy doodles, though.

I really love Coneycat's Housemates series, so I've been recently doing some fan art and thought I'd share it. This is just a big sort of group-hug with the housemates and Thor ^^ From left:

Mitchell, Annie (with Thor behind her), Loki and George.

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/Housematescomplete_zpse1048f52.jpg.html)


End file.
